Falling Down
by Sxcsami
Summary: The curse struck my body. Harry… You have to win, don't let my death be for nothing… and Cho… I let my thought waver trying to remember the small Asian girl perfectly; I love you…and with that the light left my eyes... Cedric's last moments before he die


_Remember, if the time should come, when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory._

* * *

><p>"Go on" I told Harry, taking one last fleeting glance at the cup. Images flowed slowly in front of my eyes. I saw myself emerging from the maze, holding it. I saw myself holding the Tri-wizard tournament cup high in the air, the soft rays of sun beating gently down on the glittering surface. I heard the roar of the crowd as they screamed my name, saw Cho's face glowing with amazement and joy more clearly than I'd ever seen it before… But then the picture faded and I was faced with reality.<p>

Harry studied me for a few seconds, a grin slowly etching onto his face as he slowly said "both of us."

"What?" I asked my brow furrowed making confusion evident on my face. What was he talking about? How could both of us go? There was only one winner… Or was there?

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it." He replied his voice laced with certainty.

"You—you sure?" I asked as I quickly thought this plan through in my head.

"Yeah…yeah…we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together." Harry's voice was firm as he said that, clear with clarity and he crossed his arms firmly as if daring me to try and object.

For a moment I couldn't believe my ears but then a slow smile spread across my face, what's the worst thing that could happen? A double victory for Hogwarts? That would just make things even cooler! Okay, I agreed in my head silently. I officially love this plan. I was tempted to say "Hey Harry, I thought only Ravenclaws were brilliant?" But I bit my tongue knowing now wasn't the time.

"Come on then," I grabbed Harry gently under the armpits helping him make his way over to the cup.

"On three, right? Harry asked, I nodded my head with determination.

"One—"I turned back to look at the cup, wiggling my fingers slightly. "Two—"I inched my hand slowly closer to the cup "three!" Harry cried as we both lunged forwards to grab the cup. As soon as I had grasped the handle I felt a pulling sensation, as if I was being jerked backwards, colours swirled around me and the wind howled with ferocity, what's going on? I thought to myself as I tried to free myself from the cup but every time I tried to loosen the grip my fingers had around it they just seemed to tighten. Something was wrong… I could feel it.

"Oomph!" I let out a muffled cry as I felt my body collide with the hard ground. I pried my face slowly away from the soft mossy ground and looked up. The place was dark and overgrown, a heavy mist hovered inches above the ground and mountains surrounded us in the distance. Slowly my eyes fell upon a group of grey, crusted, stones clumped together in a group I let out a shaky breath, it was eerily silent and I could see my breath come up in a small puff of steam. But something was off about this, and I soon realized why. We were in a graveyard!

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a portkey?" I questioned Harry my eyes darting back and forth as I tried to gulp down some of the fear. I'm sure I've faced much worse.

"Nope," Said Harry brushing some of the moss of dirt off his clothes. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

I contemplated that for a second, it could make sense. "I don't know," I answered truthfully. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah," Harry said. I felt into my robe and gripped my wand tightly noticing Harry do the same.

'Someone's coming." Harry suddenly said. I squinted to see. A dark figure crept slowly from the mist, I could feel the ice cold fear slowly spread through me threatening to choke me up inside. The figure was coming, holding a bundle like a baby in his arms. Harry and I glanced at each other curiously and silently, it was the only thing stopping me from taking off and running then, or maybe even worse, attacking the _thing_. The figure stopped suddenly and looked down toward the cluster of graves, regret almost evident amongst its face before it stared up at us.

Harry screamed stunning me out of my thoughts, the sharp clattering of Harry's wand rolling from his fingers as he clawed and scratched at his head, his knee's buckling as he dropped not so gracefully to the ground.

With an ear splitting screech the bundle shouted out _"Kill the spare," _as if trying to match the noise of nails down a chalk board the words echoed around in the cool night's air.

The figure shouted, slashing his wand in such a way of marking a cross, "Avada Kedavra," a green light flashed across the air lighting up the sky like lightning. The curse struck my body. _Harry… You have to win, don't let my death be for nothing… and Cho… _I let my thought waver trying to remember the small Asian girl perfectly; _I love you…_and with that the light left my eyes and I was surrounded by the ever waiting darkness. I was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it...? Did I do well? Did I suck? How about you leave me a review and tell me what you thought? I'd love to hear from anyone who read this!<strong>


End file.
